Speed Racer X Racer X
by Ponce De LeCarl
Summary: This takes place as an alternative look to what could've happened in Racer X's abode during the episode "Challenge of the Masked Racer". It is a short story crafted with love, and a little imagination.


It was a cold November night while Rex was showering in his humble abode. He couldn't stop thinking about his brother, Speed lying unconscious just in his other room. Rex, also known as the mysterious Racer X can't help but to remark the naivete of Speed, the Racer younger. The thought of his young, and oh so supple body, chiseled with that Racer physique thats unique to the Racer family. Much like that of a young Pops Racer. The thought of young Pops from Rex's earliest memory of Pops bonding with him through the tried and true act of the wet nurse. He could no longer deny his throbbing erection as he began to pleasure himself as the water was cascading upon his toned and chiseled Racer body. Suddenly he realized he did not have to act alone, but the unconscious body of Speed, just in the other room was too much for him to resist. Rex ensures his endowment is adequate for the impression he's about to impart on Speed. "It's time" he said. "He's ready for his initiation into manhood, the tradition of the Speed family.

Speed's body lies there, comatose to the world around him. His foolishness in driving during 0 visibility. Unaware that he was saved by racer X, his brother in hiding. Hiding in plain site, like a true Racer would. Speed's senseless body was unaware of what was about to happen, unaware of the enigmatic force of power that is

RACER X

The hero of our story Rex enters into his living room. Fully nude and now with a completely boned-up state of mind, and body. Rex begins enjoying himself with Speed's more than willing, blacked out mouth. "Uhhhghgggg" Speed moans as he begins to steel his mouuth accepting the member that now joins them to be one. Rex begins thrusting and thrusting until his force of will slaps Speed awake. Not fully realizing this is reality he accepts this as his true dream fantasy. Speed and Racer X, who is fully masked after his shower interlude. X says to his brother "It's time to initiate you like Pops initiated me." X then begins to pin Speed down, surprisingly meeting no resistance. Holding down the shoulders of Speed he begins to rub himself over the entirety of Speed's back as he works down his signature racing jumpsuit. Preparing to enter X tells Speed "Don't worry, I'll be gentle for you.". However, gentle he was not.

"Hughn Hughn Hugn" Speed squeals as he feels his flesh slightly tearing from the massive force that is the entrace of X. X continually thrusts into Speed as rough as he can, getting off on the pure ecstasy that is Speed's tight little arse, just like Pop's had shown him when he came of age. Suddenly Speed realizes this is not a dream, and his secret fantasy of X is coming true, which loosens his tight little ass space. X, sensing this the long lasting secret that is his life. "I AM REX RACER, YOUR LOST BROTHER, THE TRUE RACER". Speed is immediately turned off and his asshole grips with restraint. X is satisfied with his grippage but is not finished yet. "NO, YOU ARE DONE WHEN I SAY YOU ARE.". Now restraining Speed's hesitant arms behind his back Rex flips his head backwards, sending his mask reeling into the air. The horrified face of Speed realizing he truly is being violated against his will by his brother is just enough for Rex to climax into his brother. Speed feels himself soaked with his brother's incestral seed and finally shakes himself free. "What a ruse!" Rex says as he uses his ability to ejaculate then hold himself from completely finishing and completes his finish on Speed's face. Finalizing his brother's manhood and ensuring that Speed truly is a Racer. Just as Pop had done decades before.

EPILOGUE: Speed had accepted the way of the Racer family and had realized that one day he too will have children and when they came of age.

He would have to induct the oldest and then the oldest would induct the younger and so on and so on. Like the true nature of the Racer family.


End file.
